And Hope, Once Again is There
by ElviaJones
Summary: Sequel for 'Of Hope Beyond The Field', telling the story of former war first aider, Arthur Kirkland, in his search for his lost soulmate that he met during the war. USUK, Human AU, Soulmate AU


OMG, thank you so much for all the encouragement and review for the last story 'Of Hope Beyond The Field'. I am so happy that people like to read my story and it indeed encourage me to keep writing more :D Anyway, as people suggested, I wrote the sequel for that story, but I guess I'm not fated for long story, I actually finished this story considerably fast I think.

I hope you guys like it though! Thanks for reading once more!

Notes, it's better if you read the other story first 'Of Hope Beyond The Field' before reading this as this is the sequel~

Town's name is random and yeah, again I have no knowledge in war or anything so it might be a bit off.

Disclaimer, Hetalia is not mine, if yes, I would have paired America with me~

* * *

He was sitting in his yard, enjoying the calm atmosphere he could not get enough after a long period of war. The war has indeed ended, and everything seemed surreal as Arthur peeked at his right wrist.

-I'll help you out-

Those four simple words, the words that supposed to bring him to his soulmate. Now those words had just become a painful reminder of his cruel fate.

It was only a year ago that the war has ended and he was finally able to go home. However, he was not in peace. He remembered it very clearly, a few months before the war ended. He stood there in the forked path, with his soulmate. Yes, his soulmate was clearly, a soldier. A soldier from the opposing side.

He was not able to say anything when he had met the soldier at that time. It was too much of a shock, too much to absorb in that kind of scenario. He could not bring himself to even mention about the words he had said to him, the exact same words printed on his right wrist. Not to mention that he was having a very bad headache due to his injury at that point of time. Only at the last minute, when the sound of gunshots and screams brought him to reality that he could finally muster up some words.

"Alfred F. Jones" he muttered absent mindedly.

That was his name. The name that he had given to him on that day. That… was the only thing he knew about his soulmate, other than the fact that he was an opposing soldier. Arthur inwardly cursed himself, how he regretted not giving him any information about himself to Alfred, not even his name.

He had wanted to search for Alfred the moment the war ended, but seeing the hostility remaining between the two factions, Arthur had no choice but to tone down his search. But even know, even after a year, he still could not find a single clue about his soulmate.

Arthur was definitely not an optimistic person. More or less, now he had accepted the fact that he might not be able to meet his soulmate again. Screw that, he did not even know if Alfred survived the war.

He sighed. Not having anything to do certainly was not the best thing to do in the meantime, especially when he had issues about his soulmate that kept hunting him. As he was about to stand, he heard a knocking from the door. Arthur paused for a while, he certainly was not expecting anyone on today.

He approached the door and opened it, revealing a familiar looking blond behind it.

"Bonjour, Arthur."

"Not nice to see you again, Francis. What kind of business requires you intruding on my house on such a broad daylight?" Arthur asked. Francis was his fellow first aider during the previous war, the war had somehow induced a bond between them so maybe you could say that they were friends.

"Well, mon ami, I have a good news... and a good news." Francis proceeded to say, his face lighting with excitement, something that Arthur did not usually see in his suave and cool upbringings.

"I certainly hope that this good news of yours is as good as you make it seems to be."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will love to hear it. So, I met my soulmate yesterday. A young lady of the name of Jeanne. You should totally meet her, Arthur, she's such a charming and lovely lady."

"Well... that's lovely." Arthur was genuinely happy for Francis and Jeanne, but he could not help but to be jealous of them, knowing that he might not even be able to meet his own soulmate.

"I know, I would have introduced you to her, but there's one more thing."

Francis paused, as if giving a dramatic effect on his sentences.

"That soulmate of yours, I remember his name is something Jones, right?" Arthur nodded softly before Francis continued, "I told Jeanne about your story and apparently, her brother, who was a soldier during that war, was at the same troops with him."

Arthur was shocked, after so long, he finally got a clue to where his soulmate was.

"Really? So where is he?" Arthur asked back, almost too eagerly.

"Sadly, his brother never made it back. So, we don't know where that soulmate of yours is now."

Arthur's face immediately dropped, but Francis continued, handing him a piece of envelope, "But here…"

He took the envelope and opened it slowly, inside was two pieces of paper, a map and a letter? It looked like some kind of acceptance letter, but when he read the header, Arthur realised it was a letter of order.

"Jeanne pass it to me. The location of the main camp for the troop was written there, so… in case you want to look for him." In fact, Francis knew that Arthur always wanted to look for his soulmate, so he had asked for it.

"Ah… thank you."

It was true. Arthur always wanted to look for his soulmate, but now that he finally got a clue, he was scared. Would he still be alive? Jeanne's brother was dead, so what was the possibility of him to still be alive? And did Alfred even want him? His first encounter with him might not happen in the best circumstances, but Alfred did ran that day. His old worries returned, now Arthur was afraid that Alfred did not even want to meet him in the beginning.

Francis sensed the worries and fear in Arthur and he put a hand on his shoulder, gesturing him to go and do what he needed to do. With that, Arthur decided. He was not going to regret this.

* * *

Two days later, Arthur arranged for a trip to Costal Town, Area 55. That was what's written in the letter and following the map, Arthur ended up in a large town near the coastal area. It took Arthur another few days to finally found the main base for the soldiers. It was to no avail though, when he reached there, he immediately asked for someone under the name of Sir. Jones and it was answered with the officer shaking his head. Apparently though, after the war, the soldiers was dispatched to smaller unit in nearby town and villages and based on the information, it looked like that Arthur needed to do some more searching.

Following that information, Arthur travelled throughout the area, consistently asking for his soulmate in every soldier's base he found. Occasionally, he would go to bar or tavern to try his luck too, but luck was not really on his side. He started to lose hope, but he did not want stop halfway. He was already there and he was determined to at least try until he ran out of resources, whether it was money or clue.

It was a month into his search that he arrived at a medium-sized base near a hill. As usual, he came in, did his greetings and asked.

"Excuse me, I'm searching for someone under the name of Sir Jones, does he happened to be here?"

There was a moment of silence, but soon enough, an officer approached him, "You're looking for Sir Jones?"

Arthur nodded and the officer observed him for a while before finally saying, "Yes, Sir Jones was stationed in this base."

* * *

Arthur looked at the piece of paper on his hand. The officer had given him that piece of paper, complete with a hand drawn maps and directions scribbled on it. He followed it dutifully, until he finally arrived at his destination.

He stood there, quiet. Crafted with precision on the tombstone was the name;

'Sgt. F. Jones'

It took him awhile to register the rest of the story to his mind and without knowing it, droplets of tears starting to form in his eyes. He's here at last, he found his soulmate. Arthur found him, but he's not here...

As if knowing Arthur's feeling, the rain fell.

He did not even know anymore. Was it better for him not knowing about this? He felt a part of him broke and he could not get rid of the heavy weight on his chest anymore. He did not move and he just cried. Under that kind of weather, he should totally went home, but he could not take his eyes off the grave, he could not bring himself to leave.

And he just stood there, let the rain washed off his sorrow, which was proved to be useless.

Suddenly, he could not feel the rain droplets anymore and there seemed to be shadow looming around him.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold."

There was a person standing beside him, holding out an umbrella, now trying to prevent both of them from getting soaked, even though it was a bit too late for Arthur.

"You know my dad?" the other man asked, his voice low and filled with melancholy.

Upon receiving a weird question, Arthur was intrigued. Dad? He was clearly standing in front of Sir Jones' tombstone and that person surely refers to him when he asked that question. So he turned around and he could not believe what he just saw.

That blue eyes, blond hair, and a strange stray hair on his head.

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Yet, no matter how many times he blinked, he was there. Standing in front of him, alive and well. That blue eyes that still shined even during the war period, and now that there was no more war, they shined even brighter than Arthur could have imagined.

The man was clearly shocked and his eyes widened. They just stood still there for a few moments, before the blue eyed man threw his umbrella and pulled Arthur towards him for a hug.

"You're my soulmate, aren't you?"

"You're Alfred… Jones?" Arthur asked, still could not believe it and Alfred nodded. At last it clicked in Arthur's mind. Indeed, it was Sir Jones, the wrong Sir Jones. How silly and pessimistic he was.

Both of them remained in their position for awhile, not saying anything to each other as tears started to return on both of their eyes. It was good enough for them, knowing that their soulmates were there with them. Knowing that they had the chance to spend their life with their soulmates at last. Maybe fate was not that cruel.

The rain stopped and rainbow could be seen in the horizon. They finally pulled away from each other.

"You know, I'm glad… I'm glad to see you again." Alfred said as he wiped the tears on his eyes and Arthur could not help but to smile and chuckle a bit, guess he should have not been that worried after all.

Then Arthur remembered, something that he kept reminding himself about, for when he met his soulmate again. Extending his hand to his soulmate, now standing in front of him, he said "My name's Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

Yeay, Happy Ending :D

I actually think I can write more based on this, but I don't think I will do so. Was thinking of doing Alfred's side after the war ended but I don't see the point as he could not really search for Arthur. Or maybe it's just me who needs more imagination~

Also, I'll be starting school soon so maybe I won't be writing for awhile. I hope once again that everyone enjoy this story, thank you for reading :D


End file.
